Home Party
Home Party (ホーム パーティー homu patei) is the fiftieth chapter of Magico manga series written and illustrated by Naoki Iwamoto. Synopsis Everyone has a party in El Dorado. Shion asks what the hell this is. The king tells him that its the traditional Home Party. He continues to says that the champions gets El Dorado and invites every other participating couples to a banquet, where they celebrate everyone's efforts. Everyone then their to get Shion to eat, but Shion hits them away. Emma then grabs Shion's hand asks to go eat with her. Shion pulls away and says he is fine eating allow. Emma then wonders why Shion is acting like his old self. Anise then begins to tell her. Luu and Musashi are exploring then house and come across a floating toilet, over an ocean. Luu and Musashi then get excited over that. Musashi then act serious and says that be can't tag along anymore and that he has to go help his parents build their new home inside Sieg. Luu then finds a hidden door. Musashi gets excited and rush in, with Luu quickly following him. In the attic, someone complains about being asleep for 50 years and other stuff. The person is then introduced as Kyuutosu and complains that it is to cold and goes back to sleep. Kyuutosu then asks if Shion is the new master of the house and if he brought her booze and food. Shion puts his hand on Kyuutosu's head and tells her to leave. Shion tells her that he heard all about her from the king and that he wants her to leave. Kyuutosu tells Shion that their are good things that can come from her being their. She then tells Shion about her magic and how she can put anyone to sleep with no side effect. Shion then tells her that he needs the home and not her. Back at the party, toast to each other. Joshua then breaks the glass and says that he will get stronger. Shion then brings Kyuutosu to Joshua and Rosetta, says taht its the attic mouse. Shion then tells Joshua that he doesn't what mice and he's giveing it them. Shion continues to says that with its sleeping magic he can anyone. Joshua tells him that he doesn't want it and that he will get stronger his own way. Joshua and Shion then get into an arguement and get angry at eachother. Rosetta then says that they just became friends. Kyuutosu then gets up and says the either way she will remain in the house. Emma then fire Shion and thiks that since he lost his memories, she will just make new one for him. She then calls out to Shion but stops and notices something. The king then comes and tries to tells Shion and Emma that their is one last thing that they have to before the party ends. Kyuutosu then unleashes her magic and says that is has been over 50 years since she partied and that maybe she should go overboard.